What to do?
by BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer
Summary: Harry has been getting anonymous letters explaining all he wants to know, but now he knows everything, even who was sending him the letters. What choice does he have? LVHP! Some LMSS!
1. Deciding the path to take

**What to do?**

**by BEWD Sorcerer**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! If Harry Potter were mine, then first off it'd be a yaoi, second it would also be available in manga and anime form.

It's those times when you realize something and just after one slow blink it's like you're seeing things in a new way, never before seen by you. It's all new.

That's what it was like. Harry had been getting anonymous letters, but he should have known who they were from; it was so damn obvious: the spidery, thin letters in shimmering, green ink spelling out complex thought patterns, sarcastic musings, and most importantly the truth. That's the only thing it could be. The pieces of the puzzle Dumbledore refused to let him find to finally piece together the answers to all his questions. There it was, laid out plainly before him.

He should have known. No one else would know that kind of information... except Dumbledore but Dumbledore wouldn't tell him anything unless it was in person. The facts of his life were finally revealed to him, but it wasn't by his mentor who he thought of as his honorary grandfather. No, it was the villain. The villain in his life told him all the things he wanted to know. Things that had been unjustly hidden from him since he entered the wizarding world.

Now he could see, see clearly what had been hidden. He felt so foolish to not have seen it before, but as it's said 'hindsight is 20/20'.

Dumbledore had been playing him the entire time.

Harry Potter was an experiment. Raised in a very similar situation to Voldemort, he was studied carefully; left with uncaring, abusive muggles, he was never saved because Voldemort had never been saved. Brought in by a Gryffindor, he was introduced into the wizarding world at eleven years old and no earlier. The only difference was that Harry had chosen to make friends and then to stick with them while Voldemort had rejected them. Harry chose to forsake solitude to grasp at love and acceptance. Dumbledore had been ecstatic. He had molded Harry into Voldemort's opposite, his antithesis, his enemy.

Only now fifteen years later was Voldemort able to realize he had been duped. There was no prophesy. It was all a load of tripe thought up by a constantly sugar-high old coot that had been plotting his demise from the moment they met. That meddlesome old codger had been manipulating them from the very beginning. It was too late to undo the damage he had caused when trying to figure out the old bastard's plans. He had acknowledged that, apologizing only for having not figured it out sooner and promising to do something about it.

But what now? Could he forgive the snake and doom his mentor or should he thank the snake for telling him and continue as an experiment to the manipulative old man who was not the person Harry thought he was. He couldn't ask anyone, not Dumbledore obviously and any teacher was certainly out of the question along with anyone from the ministry, even any aurors or members of the Order of the Phoenix, including the adult Weasleys, Remus, and Snape. He couldn't talk to Ron, who would blab the whole thing to Hermione, his girlfriend and who had figured it all out in first year but had conveniently forgot to mention it once Harry had regained consciousness after the battle with Quirrell.

Sirius was dead, so that was completely out of the question even though... that last letter from Voldemort had hinted he had knowledge about the Department of Mysteries that even the Unspeakables did not, but where could he have gotten it? Surely there wasn't a book titled 'The Secrets of the Department of Mysteries Revealed!'; that's ridiculous... but what if he did have information about the Veil? Surely he had found out about the prophesy being held down there, so what if he had heard something about the Veil? His thoughts once again returned to the validity of Voldemort's statements.

Even if he did believe what he was being told what would happen next? Would he join Voldemort and fight against the rest of the wizarding world? Would he have to fight his friends on the battlefield? If Voldemort was right and he cut the puppet strings tying him to Dumbledore, what would he do then? Would he go live with Voldemort? Or would this all be a trap and he be killed? Voldemort was trying to recruit him, that was for sure. He didn't agree with senseless killing nor did he agree with the manipulation of his life by Dumbledore, but he couldn't stand the prejudices on either side.

Out. He wanted out. His friends had betrayed him and his enemy had comforted him and informed him of the real facts that his supposed friends had withheld from him. He was angry and hurting, but he had to do something. Neither side would very happy with him when they found he didn't want anything to do with either of them. No longer wanting to fight Voldemort would assure him a one-way ticket to Azkaban while ignoring the truth and continuing in the direction that Dumbledore led him would ensure his death at Voldemort's hand. He didn't want to die, but neither did he want to end up in Azkaban.

Why couldn't he just live in peace?

Voldemort had mentioned a way out as well, but what could that be? He'd have to owl back and ask. That's all he could do at this point. Owl back and hope to Merlin that once again he did not get caught and the way out was a good, secure route, otherwise he'd be on the way to Azkaban within the hour. He had better get to work on that letter soon.

AN: Eheh. This was not intended to be a multi-chaptered fic... but I guess it's going to be. Hell, it wasn't even supposed to be written. ... I'm sorry! pets plot bunny Shhhhh... it's alright. I may not have wanted you when you first attacked, but I want you now (sound so wrong) so I'll take really good care of you and maybe I might continue this pitiful fic.


	2. Musings

**What to do?**

by BEWD Sorcerer

Disclaimer: Not mine! If Harry Potter were mine, then first off it'd be a yaoi, second it would also be available in manga and anime form.

AN: blink Wow. I did not expect that. So far I have five reviews. FIVE! That's more than any of my others have gotten and so quickly, too! T.T This makes me so happy! ahem I'm going to warn you now, though. My mother is a bitch, a devout Christian bitch. She does not approve of yaoi, at all, neither does my dad. Lucky me, she doesn't know I have a account. I have to be really careful. Most of my updates should be on the weekends and I'm also working on another fic that requires much more thought as I have to outwit Mrs.. Rowling and that is not easy. I have to weave that story so that not much changes from the books. Hopefully I can do it. 3 Point out any mistakes I make. I don't mind constructive criticism. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows for my sugar addiction which in turn feeds my ideas for Tom/Harry lemony goodness. XD

He doesn't know what to believe. That's understandable. Even the mere fact that he might believe me is more than I can ask for right now. Sure, I've been a complete bastard to him even though I've explained things, but that doesn't explain why he'd be almost willing to believe me. Surely the truth speaks for itself, but telling him the truth without him having to wheedle it out of the person must be astounding.

Everyone else he's known and trusted for his entire time they've known each other refuses to tell him anything important, then out of the blue his sworn enemy tells him every last thing he's wondered since he was old enough to question. Those muggles refused to answer any questions; it was a rule: don't ask questions. And yet here he is sixteen years into his life of living with most of his burning questions finally answered by someone he'd probably thought to never even have a decent conversation with.

I've answered all the questions that Dumbledore evaded, all the questions he outright refused to answer until Harry was older. But he is older and now he knows why the old goat wouldn't tell him.

He was set up. Every last detail of his life was set that he would live, become a Gryffindor, learn to hate me, obsess over killing me, and then end up killing me. There was only one uncontrolled variable: me; I was one variable too many. I figured it out and with a little ritual here and a few spells there, then I peeked a little, not that Harry complained. I'm thinking that he realized I was seeing from his eyes and he let me. Now Harry's willing to at least listen to my side of the story and help him cut the puppet master's strings.

He would have made such a lovely Slytherin.

Damn Weasleys.

They were put out on the lookout for him. Molly was all too happy to integrate him into her family. She's wanted to be a mother since she realised that she could bear children and have the little monsters around through herself. Arthur is fascinated by muggles. Why not ask someone who grew up with them? Neither Bill nor Charlie could ever really relate except on a few subjects, but they're not around enough to make a difference.

Percy figured it out and left. He couldn't tell Harry; he wouldn't believe him. Fred and George realized, but it was too late. Harry'd think them mental if they tried to discredit Dumbledore or their family; they'd be put on the same list as Percy and it'd make no difference. Ginny was too young at first and Dumbles had to ensure Harry'd be in Gryffindor at the very beginning.

Ron was the perfect weasel, to use a Dracoism. He was the perfect, little, poor boy like Harry thought he'd been until he went to Gringotts; Harry immediately linked himself to the little rodent because of that tiny similarity. Imagine if I had been on the train; we would have been practically twins... except I was born too early or he too late. That puts a whole new spin on things. What could have happened if we had gone to Hogwarts at the same time? But that is irrelevant now.

Draco screwed it up. If only he had realized that Harry had felt a kinship with that pitiful redhead, then he could have acted a bit more humble, maybe not insulted how poor and worthless the little blood traitor was, emphasizing how well-off he was and acting like Harry's cousin just a tad too much. If only.

That would have been such a lovely sight to witness: Dumbledore's little Golden Boy sorted into Slytherin. The shock, the horror, how it would have been so lovely to see that old, wrinkled face slack in utter astonishment. The Chosen One a snake, the defeater of the Dark Lord a Slytherin just as said madman had been, the Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Become-What-He-Had-Saved-The-Wizarding-World-From; oh, what a joy.

'If Only' is sadly one of the games that keep me relatively calm these days. Maybe when Harry comes for that chat we can exchange views on how different Harry Potter would have been if only...

But now it's time I shake myself from these oh so interesting thoughts to write that letter to bring the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Betray to me.

AN: Sorry, couldn't get it much longer than that. That's actually me rambling on. Sorry. Voldemort's having a bit of a Golem moment. Ha ha! That would be interesting. A fic written like Tom is to Voldemort as Smeagol is to Golem... that's kinda creepy. If anyone has seen anything like that or would write something along those lines, I'd love to read it.


	3. Knight in Shining Scales

**What to do?**

**by BEWD Sorcerer**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! If Harry Potter were mine, then first off it'd be a yaoi, second it would also be available in manga and anime form.

**/telepathic link speech/**

"out loud speech, English"

_'Parseltongue'_

I accepted and now he's happy. He's so happy, I can feel it, but it doesn't hurt. I guess that if he no longer wished my utter destruction that he wouldn't unconsciously try to hurt me... I guess. I'll have to ask him. Even when we were about to go to the Department of Mysteries his excitement gave me a headache, but now... it feels good. Maybe this isn't a trap. He really does want me on his side; that makes sense.

**/Come to me./**

He's been whispering in my ear since I touched the first letter. I can tell he's not lying; he'd be cackling gleefully instead of the shock, amazement, and joy he felt when he knew I was considering his offer. It had been a wonderful feeling.

**/Harry, join with me./**

I'm not sure if he knows he's doing this. I don't think he is aware because no matter what time of day it is, the whispers are still there. Even when I wake up at 3:30 in the morning and I can feel him slumbering peacefully the whispers are there. They let me know that I'm wanted in a positive way. Could he be calling out to me instead of trying to kill me? He wants me; that too is obvious.

**/I'll protect you./**

The benefits of switching sides are too great to ignore, IF it's not a trap. I have to keep my mind open to that possibility. Oh, how I want this to be real. Please, don't be lying, Tom. I want to be free of their expectations. I wouldn't be surprised if they expected me to kill Voldemort, then drop dead from either happiness, exhaustion, or a pissed off Death Eater kills me for revenge... or even be killed by Voldemort at the same time.

What can I do? It's not like I can call a meeting between Dumbledore and Voldemort to ask what they can offer me. I'd have to tell them at the end of the meeting that I would have to think about it more, then contact the one that I decided to back without the other knowing, while continuing to seem thoughtful. That plan would be not only time-consuming and annoying, but also dangerous.

**/Harry, you're mine./**

I shudder when I hear such things. Not because I'm disgusted but because of the ringing truth and warmth that echoes with every one of those whispers. It's the truth; I'm not sure if I should be crying or laughing. The murderer of my parents is probably going to be my savior. How fucked up is that? Or more appropriately: how fucked am I?

**/I'm coming for you, Harry. Coming to save you from those muggles./**

Oh, fuck. That one's new. I can feel him nearing Privet Drive. He's coming to take me from my prison, my knight in shining scales. I think I'm a little hysterical right now. I have to see when they answer the door so I head downstairs. I must appear calm and collected, but actually I'm nervous, excited, and just a tad suspicious. Surely this has all been a dream and Voldemort's coming to kill me.

I'm in the living room, my relatives are watching TV, and Voldemort is standing on the porch. He notices, pausing, warm shivery feelings are quivering down our link; I can't help but tremble in response and He is amused. Damn him.

The doorbell rings, making the Dursleys start. Vernon barks at me to get the door. I can't help but smile and shake my head, then run for the door as Vernon gets up to attack me for being insolent. The walrus of a man grabs the back of Dudley's old, worn out, green (so faded that it's grey) shirt I'm currently wearing just as I pull open the door. There stands, in all his snake-like, red-eyed, black-robed glory, Lord Voldemort; I can't help but gasp.

My nightmare, my possible savior or executioner smiles, a wicked smile, then steps in without asking permission; no one else had a choice anyway.

**/Found you, little one./**

"There you are, Potter. I can't believe Dumbledore actually thought those blood wards would still work after our little rendezvous in your fourth year," he hissed in English, blood red eyes intent upon my own grass green. (AN: Blood makes the grass grow! XP) I shivered as his words sunk in. It was Riddle Manor or Bust.

"Boy! What's this freak doing here!" Vernon decided he wasn't going to be frightened by some freak in a costume, no matter how real it looked; it was just someone who knew a good make-up artist and used that connection and now they were trying to scare him and his family that just came to see what the commotion was about.

"Dursley, I wouldn't draw attention to myself if I were you in this situation. I'm here for Harry, not you, though if you want my attention that badly, I guess we could take you along. There are some influential people you would have to meet..." Voldemort's lazy smirk hadn't left as he gazed at Vernon, who blinked stupidly, trying to decide if the snake man just inside the door was a wizard or not, thus safe or not and worthy of his time or not.

"Voldemort-"

"Ah, Harry, you don't have to say another word. **/I know your thoughts, hopes, fears... desires/** You want to leave here. You don't want to come back here ever again. I'll make sure that you don't. **/Say goodbye to the little cockroaches/** This is the end," Voldemort laughed his high piercing laugh, grabbing me, pulling me to his side as he stepped out of the house. The door slamming shut sounded of their doom. A moment later the whole house went up in flames, bright white flames.

"My wand - my trunk-" I started panicking. **/My stuff/**

"I have them here." There was my trunk, miniatured by magic along with my Firebolt. **/No worries. I'm taking care of you./**

"How did you-?" How the hell did he get my stuff!

"My snakes retrieved them while I distracted you and your guardians. Do you want to wait for the Order of the Burning Birdie?" He's smirking, so pleased. I feel dizzy and he seems to notice, so he stuffs my trunk and Firebolt into one of my pockets, sweeping me off my feet into his arms bridal style and smirking all the wider.

The choice is taken out of my hands as they all start apparating nearby. Voldemort's smirk grows evil as he holds me to his chest. Screams start up as the wizards and witches recognize Voldemort standing in front of the burning house of their savior.

**/They'll want you back. They won't get you. You're mine. Act like you're passed out if you don't want your allegiance questioned just yet./ **I went limp in his arms just before he whipped around to face the gathering aurors.

"-Voldemort! It's the Dark Lord!"

"My my! How lovely for you all to be here to witness this. There were wards on this house and around this area put up by Dumbledore. You're wondering why these wards failed. Ask Dumbledore yourself. I don't have time to explain how easy they were to-" Voldemort's tone was so smug.

"Oh my god! He's got Harry! There he is! Harry!" Through Voldemort's eyes I see Mrs.Figg screaming and pointing. Dumbledore arrives and Voldemort's ire rises. It hurts so I retreat back into my own mind, trying to block out the searing hate. I must have made some noise or movement since I can feel everyone staring at me. The burning hatred has cooled with worry for me. I can feel ghostly fingers stroking my cheek as he coos mentally that he shouldn't have lost control and he apologizes for hurting and he didn't mean to hurt me. I relax and he promises to make it up to me when we get home.

"I will not allow you to kill him, Tom." Dumbledore is once again sticking his overly long, crooked nose into my business.

"Kill? No, I think not. A quick death would be too merciful for someone who has defied me four times, five if you count his second year..." **/I'm sorry. I'm glad you didn't die. You are powerful, my equal. Join me, Harry. We can change the world./**

"Tom-" His hate was rising again.

"You can't call me that!" Dumbledore must have realized the change.

"Then who can?" His hate was still there, but he was laughing too.

"Only my equal can call me by my old name. To everyone else I am Lord Voldemort." **/Only you, Harry, only you can call me Tom./**

"Your equal... What are you-"

"Tsk tsk. You should know not to ask what your present is before it's given." Voldemort cackled as he tore down the anit-apparition wards that some auror had set up, making her scream, before apparating us away. I opened my eyes to see a large mansion on a hill.

"Do you want to walk?"

"Yes," I replied. He started to set me down but just as my feet hit the ground the dizziness hit as well. The darkness consumed me.

AN: Yay! So many people like my fics! 3 If this keeps up then I'll have no choice but write until my fingers fall off. Let's hope that's not anytime soon. I like my fingers. They help me play video games, read books, and surf the web. XP


	4. Bonds and Reassurances

**What to do?**

**by BEWD Sorcerer**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! If Harry Potter were mine, then first off it'd be a yaoi, second it would also be available in manga and anime form.

**/telepathic link speech/**

"out loud speech, English"

_'Parseltongue'_

AN: Harry's a little slow in this chapter. He's just had a huge change in his life and he's just woken up and Voldemort is flirting. It's cute and creepy; my favorite! - ... I think I'm spoiling you with all these updates... I have all this time at my dad's with no one bugging me, so I can write unhindered and undistracted.

**WARNING!** There is a **SEX SCENE** in this chapter. I'm just warning you cause I say the more sex the better, unless there is a stupid plot or it's not very well done... anyways, you've been warned.

He passed out, from either pain, exhaustion, or relief, I know not. The fact remains the same: he's asleep in my arms. As I glance down at his sleeping face something in my chest tightens and I stumble on my way up the stairs to the room I picked out for him.

What was that?

Nothing even remotely like that has ever happened. This is most peculiar. A tightening in the chest - what could that possibly mean?

I have none of the other symptoms of the diseases that could cause such a problem. If it's not physical and there's nothing to suggest something spiritual, then it must be something - Merlin forbid- emotional, but how could that be? I thought I had killed off all but the necessary ones ages ago and none of them have ever caused such a reaction as this.

I shake these thoughts from my mind as I settle him into bed, transfiguring his clothes into some comfortable pajamas, deep green cotton. Silk and satin stick when too warm or damp and thus not suitable at all for teenagers in general.

There it is again. It happened as I watched him snuggle into the fluffy bed. Green really does look good on him. He looks so frail because of what his relatives did to him. I'm amazed how normal he is even with all the damage caused by those muggles.

Ah, but I've got you now. That deluded old goat won't be able to reach you here and you can heal and learn here freely. Anything you desire is yours, but first Dumbledore must die and the public informed of the foul treatment of the Golden Boy and magical creatures, even Muggleborns if I have to. Only Purebloods can work at the Ministry, after all. Slughorn had no idea at the time that I was anything but an orphaned Pureblood. The world being at war left plenty of orphans between Grindelwald and Hitler.

And now he's tossing and turning, so I reach down to try and calm him somehow and he latches onto my arm, dragging me down to lay half on him, half on the bed. This bed is comfy and the day has been so long, entertaining, yes, but long and tiring and Harry's so warm and inviting. It won't be long, just a short nap, then back up and to work, but for now... the darkness is closing in and the warmth...

**Changing P.O.V. Harry**

It's so warm and comfortable. I almost don't want to get up, but something tells me I need to wake up. There's something heavy and warm laying across me and I can't for the life of me figure out what it could be. All I remember is Voldemort coming to get me and then arriving and I must have passed out, but then where am I? I finally dreg up enough energy to open my eyes and feel then widen when I see what-or rather who-is laying on top of me.

It's Voldemort, but he doesn't look near as scary as he does when he's awake, even if he is a snake bastard... and the fact that he's curled up around on top of me. Seems that he was tired, too. Something about this makes me think he's not so bad. I mean, why would he start a war over Pureblood Supremacy when he's not a Pureblood? When he talked about that it always made me wonder. It never sounded true when he said it.

Being around Dumbledore, Snape, and Voldemort does have it's perks; I can tell when people lie because I had to watch and control any physical reactions to a known lie to prevent them from showing. Only those three could possibly catch me in a lie. There's a knock on the door. Who could that be? ... Wait, if I'm... then we're... It must be a Death Eater! Crap! What can I do? I have to wake up Voldemort, but... he looks like he really needs the sleep. The decision is out of my hands as Voldemort blinks open sleepy red eyes to stare into my own panicky green.

_/Calm down; you're giving me a headache./_ I blink at him, immediately calming down.

_/But - Death Eater at the door - coming to get me -/ _I'm trying to make him understand. There's a Death Eater at the door for crying out loud!

_/Harry. Harry! Focus! Who am I/_ I have to stop and blink at him. Why is he asking stupid questions again? He's Voldemort... oh. I blush sheepishly and he just grins and shakes his head helplessly. He gets up and I'm a little disturbed to notice that I miss the weight and the warmth he provided, as well as the company, but I force myself to shake the thought from me. It won't do anything to wish for something that was just a freak accident, like me. I reach over to the bedside table to get my glasses and I start as something hits me on the ear.

Voldemort must have taken care of whatever that was because now he's sitting at a table off to the side, eating breakfast and reading the Dailey Prophet. He keeps snickering mentally, so I know that the Prophet's just reporting shit. I return to trying to avoid thinking of the snake bastard as anything but my savior and possibly my partner - I jump a little more this time as something chilled hits my cheek.

Voldemort's still hidden behind the Prophet, but what could be attacking me? I glance down and around to try and figure it out when another one of the little projectiles hits me on the top of my head. It was most definitely coming from Voldemort. I pretend to start to drift off again, then glance over sharply and spy Voldemort reaching for the bowl of grapes on the table, still hidden behind the Prophet. That bastard has been chunking grapes at me! No one's done that since second year when Dobby was tossing acorns at me to get my attention causing me to believe the squirrels were finally coming to kill us. That's why Hermione doesn't let me out on the grounds without her or Ron accompanying - Fucker! He got me on my nose that time! That's it! This means war!

I soundlessly slide off the bed, heading over to the chair opposite him where my breakfast awaits. Yum! Coffee! Perfect... I shift where I can get at him without his notice, but just as I pull down the Prophet I come face-to-mush with one of the worst supposedly edible substances in the world.

'He's trying to kill me!' I think as I pry the bowl from my face, but some of it's still stuck to my face so I rush to the bathroom and stick my head in the tub (which is luckily filled with hot water. Hm, must have been for Voldemort's bath. Oh, well...), scrubbing mercilessly at the goop that blocks both my choices for air passages. It's like cement, but I eventually scrape enough of it off to breathe through my mouth as I continue to work on the gloop that covers my nose and eyes. Lucky me, I closed my eyes before it hit.

_/What did I do to deserve this sudden murder attempt/_ I ask as I continue to try to get the glue-like substance off my face.

_/Murder attempt? You were coming at me with a mug of hot coffee, so I grabbed a handy bowl of oatmeal to fend you - /_

_/You shoved the barely edible cement up my nose, in my mouth, and forced me to save my eyesight by clenching my eyes shut. I couldn't breathe until I successfully cleared my air passages. In fact, I'm still trying to get the shit out of my nose./ _I send a mental glare at him. How dare he belittle the evilness of oatmeal. _/If I hadn't acted so quickly, I could have died/_

_/Then I'd have had to clean you up real quick to give you CPR.../_ His tone is sly, suggesting something, suggesting... oh. Suggestive tone. I can tell I'm blushing, then I feel him come up behind me and I can feel the blush spreading.

**_'Clarus.'_** He's right up behind me and I feel dizzy, barely even noticing that all the oatmeal has been cleaned from my face, revealing my blush.

"Cute." If I had heard Lord Voldemort utter that word any time before now I would have immediately started questioning my sanity, but right now I already know I'm a little cracked and Voldemort is most definitely insane, so hearing it shouldn't be such a shock... it still is but I feel light-headed. Where has all my blood gone? I can feel his breath and a thin, wet thing feathering over my neck and I fail in repressing a shiver. It feels good.

Somebody's knocking at the door again and Voldemort's pressing me back into him, making me melt. How does he do that? Why am I reacting this way? Do I really want to do this? I know my body does, but what does it know that I don't?

They're knocking at the door more insistently and Voldemort's hissing, not wanting to leave. What is this? Why does it seem like we're connected? Because we are, I know, but this seems different that before...

_/What's going on/_ Voldemort just growls, running those long, pale, talented fingers everywhere he can reach. I'm shaking and the only thing that's holding me up is Voldemort plastered to my back.

_/Voldemort/_ He jumps, pulling away from me, body stiff like a robots, movements short and swift. I collapse against a convenient wall else I would have ended up on the floor. He's blinking quickly as if to dispel an irritant from his eye. Lucius enters gracefully, bowing before his lord so as to not incur his wrath. Too bad it's too late. I zone out as he starts casting _crucio_ and berating the blond.

What was that? Was it because of the bond? Or something else? It was almost as if... I wonder if Voldemort has some magical creature blood in him? That seemed very instinctual if I really thought about it, but I can't lest something happen, like odd thoughts or ideas getting stuck in my head, the not-so-good kind that get me in a load of trouble, generally with the authority figures... like that time I dyed Draco Malfoy's hair bright pink and got Snape after my ass for months. It seems he doesn't take well to others embarrassing his godson to the point that said godson gripes his ear off.

Lucius leaves and Voldemort turns to me, looking like he wants to say something, but can't quite force himself to say it. That makes me wonder what it could be... maybe I should ask some questions so he won't feel so awkward... or maybe not. He looks cute when he's squirming like this. Aw, he finally plucks up enough courage.

"Is everything alright?" Just that? Fine, I'll play his game.

"Everything will be fine if you can give me some answers. Got any?" He twitches and sits two feet in front of me, far enough away that I'd have to lunge at him to get a grip on his neck and close enough for us to meet for any kisses.

"Answers require questions, so if you have any they should be brought to light before any answers are given." Well, what did I expect? He is Slytherin's Heir.

"Explain about what happened just now before Lucius came in." Not a question, but it'll do. I need answers.

"Our connection is the only one of its kind, so no one really knows..." He does know something that no one else knows though...

"I'm not asking what anybody else knows; I'm asking what you know about the bond you forged the night you killed my parents." It's rude and I probably shouldn't have said it that way, but I need these answers.

"Your mother used a spell as she died, but it wasn't the one we thought it was. The bond reacts to how we feel. If I'm really angry, you'll know it or if I hated you still, then you would be in pain because I willed it so. The same goes for you. If you hated me, then I'd have one hell of a headache. We obviously don't hate each other anymore, so the bond has changed to fit our needs like being able to speak telepathically." Well, that's interesting. I don't think I can ask him about why he's so possessive of me all of a sudden, but Voldemort suddenly smiles.

"The reason is because I'm part snake." I look at him blankly. That's the second time he's guessed what I was thinking about without me giving a single hint. How does he do that? Maybe I'm just easily read?

"To me you are fairly easy to read. You are a Gryffindor after all. No matter how Slytherin you can be." It's kinda creepy... wait!

"Part snake? But then why - " Voldemort is suddenly pressing me back onto the wall, kissing me, forked tongue and all. Ha! He was the one that had to lunge, not me. _/Reach for me/_ I giggle, grinning into the kiss even as I respond. His tongue tickles as he smells my mouth.

He shifts and then he's pressing down on me with his whole body... asserting his dominance, maybe? I let him because it'd be silly of me to fight. He's sexy in his own right... and we're bonded and the Light side has been fucking me over in all the wrong ways.

His hands distract me from those thoughts as they slip my pajama top from my shoulders. How did he get all the buttons undone so quickly? I didn't even feel it.

He breaks the kiss, trailing down my neck, leaving a mark before venturing lower. He chooses one of my nipples as his next victim. Did I mention that he's really good with his mouth? Cause he is and I'm losing power over my thought processes as he continues.

I vaguely hear some noises outside the bathroom, but I can't seem to care enough to shift my focus from what Voldemort's doing to me.

_/Have you been in hibernation or something/_ He chuckles against my skin, teasingly feathering his fingers up my side.

_/In the winter I did, leaving explicit instructions for Lucius. I've waited too long for my mate to put this off much longer./_ He continues on his way after tweaking my nipples, leaving me panting. He's evil, especially with that forked tongue and now he's backing off so he can strip off the unwanted barriers known as cloth.

His eyes never leave me, watching me, wanting me.

They're so red.

If I still had some of my higher thought processes I might have thought his eyes were as red as freshly spilled blood, but that'd be disgustingly poetic, so I leave that thought to drift off into nothingness as he descends upon me once again, removing the one barrier between him and me; my pajama pants and boxers are tossed off to the side even as he nuzzles my erection, two pricks before my eyes.

His tongue flickers into sight, barely touching what is driving me practically insane and I twitch, making some strangled noise in the back of my throat. He grins, one of those long fingered hands are drifting down between my legs, even as he distracts me by flickering his tongue over my dick again. Fucking evil, I swear!

I jump and shout as I feel slippery stuff that he just conjured and one skeletal finger enter my anus. His eyes are burning into mine even as I feel the amusement he feels echoing down our bond. His stare is possessive and strangely... is that love? If you could call any look loving, that would have to be it.

I can't break my gaze from him. I'm frozen and almost numb except for the tingle of pleasure shimmering up my spine as he brushes that one gland within me that I can't think of the name because he's so damn distracting, demanding all my attention focused solely on him and I can't resist. Hell, I don't want to resist. I didn't even notice. He must have added at least two more fingers because now he's pulling out and I can't help the cry of loss that fights its way out of my throat. The hand that has been clutching my hip to keep me still rises to brush against my cheek softly before returning to its post and I notice Voldemort lubing up his cock.

It's scaly. Well, at least it looks a bit scaly and I can't seem to care. Voldemort is about to fuck me into the tile of his bathroom and I can't help the giggle that escapes just as that cry earlier had. I'm grinning and Voldemort is bemused. I'm about to seal the fate of the Light and all I can do is wrap my legs around my once-enemy's hips to help guide him deep within me to some place that no one has ever come anywhere near to touching. My first proper kiss was with Voldemort and my first fuck is about to be, too.

His bemusement evaporates as he starts forward into me and I can't help the gasp. I'm being filled and it doesn't hurt, not in the sharp sense, just pressure and waves of uncomfortableness. He's fully seated in me, laying over me carefully, breathing hard against my neck, kissing it to help calm down, whether him or me, I'm not sure.

I shift and hear his breath hitch. I'm relaxed, so I squeeze myself around him, making his breathing hitch again. Such lovely sounds.

_/And you keep swearing that I'm evil.../_ Then he moves, making me moan as he pulls nearly all the way out. The loss I feel is devastating; I feel so empty and have to repress a sob.

Then he plunges back into me and I welcome him gladly. I'm full again and everything is right with the world. This cycle is never ending as he pulls out then sinks back in, except now he's moving faster and I'm moaning and sighing as I'm filled even more fully after I shift my hips upward when he pushes into me, splitting me. I will gladly be split by him any day.

Then he hits my prostrate dead-on. White stars fill my vision as I cry out; he's moving so quickly, moving to my pleads for more that I hadn't even realized I was making.

Everything is running together as flashes of white hot pleasure keep exploding, making me jerk and twitch as he mercilessly pounds into me. It's hard to think... and keep my eyes open, but our gazes have locked again. His pupils have dilated in his pleasure, making his eyes black pools with blood red beaches. Then they contract to slits so tiny I don't think he can see anything as burning heat erupts within me and everything else bursts white, then suddenly fades to black as everything ends.

The next thing I know I'm still laying on the bathroom tile with Voldemort on and in me, not that I mind, and I finally notice that we have a bit of an audience.

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are standing in the doorway connecting the bathroom and the bedroom with impossibly wide eyes and gaping mouths.

I can't help but clutch Voldemort against me as I laugh weakly. I'm so dead. The Death Eaters are going to defect, leaving Voldemort without supporters and everyone is going to be after us to kill us because no one on the Light side will support us either. What are they going to think? What are they going to try to do? Will they want to hang us or will they just leave well enough alone? Or is Voldemort going to just crack completely and kill everyone else? He won't just be 'Flight of Death'; he'll be a GOD of death. (AN: Like Tsuzuki? Or does he find a Death Note? XP)

I just noticed that Voldemort is trying to get my attention. I lift my face from where I had buried it in the crook of his neck to meet three bemused stares, one red, one silvery grey, and one black. How odd. What's going on?

_/Harry, are you alright? You seemed to be spiraling into a pit of panic. What happened/_ What happened? _What happened? _Is he dense!

_/Snape's going to go tell Dumbledore and all the Light will turn against me. I knew it would happen, but when Lucius leads the Death Eaters against us, where are we going to go? Where can we go? What are we going to do/ _Voldemort's laughing like he's just heard the greatest joke in the whole wide world. What the hell! What's going on? Snape and Malfoy look a little unnerved as well, so I know I'm not the only one out of the loop that Voldemort's on.

_/Little one, what made you think that/_ I'm even more confused. Didn't he know that Snape is a spy for Dumbledore?

_/Snape is a spy for-/_

_/-me and Lucius is perfectly happy with his family. I doubt he'd revolt against his best friend, much less endanger his family./ _... What? I'm so confused that I speak aloud.

"Snape is a spy for you, not Dumbledore?" Snape and Malfoy snort, repressing the laughter that is sure to burst out if they try to say anything at this point.

"Yes, Severus is working for me and I highly doubt that Lucius is going to lead the Death Eaters to attack me." He's so calm about it and Snape and Malfoy are losing to the need to bust out laughing.

_/They're going to be at it awhile./_ Voldemort stands, taking me with him. He's still buried in me and I don't ever want him to pull out. He carries me over to the tub, turning on the taps and silvery bubbles start bouncing around on the green foam filling the bathtub. I don't mind the Slytherin colors; they look good together. He settles us in the swimming pool-sized tub, smiling at the still laughing adults by the door.

He washes me as I cling to him. Not leaving him; can't make me. I don't trust the finally recovering people laying on the floor close to the door, blocking the only way out. Voldemort tweaks one of my nipples to get my attention.

"They won't be telling Dumbledore anything incriminating or rushing off to gather the Death Eaters to plan their attacks. They'd be signing themselves to a lot of pain, not all of it done by me or even you, so quit worrying." Voldemort kisses me softly and I slowly reciprocate. He can be damn persuasive sometimes, if I may say so myself.

"Harry," my eyes widen comically as I turn to stare at Severus Snape who just called me by my first name without any negative feelings or connotations. Holy crap! "I work for the Dark Lord and I always have, hence why you failed at Occlumency so badly."

I am so pissed; the reason I failed so horribly when trying to protect my mind was because my teacher had been instructed to fuck with my head instead of help me by my archenemy who is now my lover. It would be hypocritical to hold it against him at this time, so I let out the breath I had been holding. It was partially Snape's fault that Sirius went to the Department of Mysteries that night, but it's useless to blame him. It wouldn't change anything. Voldemort cut my strings that Dumbledore had been directing and Snape is going to make sure they won't be reconnected. I nod and look up at the worried obsidian eyes boring into me.

I smile and he relaxes just a smidgen. Voldemort nuzzles my cheek and Lucius hugs Severus to him. I blink and Voldemort sniggers.

_/They're together./_ If they're together, then what about Narcissa?_ /Snape is rather talented with glamours.../ _Wait-what? Snape dresses as a woman in public when he's with Lucius Malfoy? Then where did Draco come from? Oh, magic, right. D'uh, Potter. Voldemort is laughing at me again and I elbow him to get him to shut up.

Snape and Malfoy excuse themselves and I flop against Voldemort again, who just sighs and hugs me tighter. We stay like that for awhile, drawing strength from each other. It feels wonderful. I'm loved, treasured, and have finally gotten a hold of my life's reigns. Now if I could just convince Voldemort that we don't have to leave the bathtub, no matter how pruny we're getting.

AN: Ok! It's finally long enough! I can post now. Eheh... I really hate short chapters, so I make sure that all my chapters are a good length. Merlin, that was a pain. There are problems with writing too many stories at once. I have to go back and check to make sure it all makes sense. If I slip up anywhere, please point it out.

Oh, and if anyone's wondering about the hibernation comment, snakes hibernate all winter and when they awake in the spring immediately set off to find a mate.

About the scaliness... well, it had to be done. Harry's not going to refuse him just because of that. Later, I might make him recapture his youth and I'm not sure it should be because of Harry or Severus...


	5. Plots and Plans

**What to do?**

**by BEWD Sorcerer**

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine! I would love to have it, but it's not mine! sob All I own are the copies of the books I've bought, but not the copyrights.

AN: preens Kya! All these loverly reviews. 3 I feel bolstered and important. It's very misleading. XP I can't believe it's the fifth chapter already! Wow. That's really long for me. Things get explained and plans are plotted… or is it that plots are planned? Anywho, any questions will be answered, just ask.

**READ:** Two different people mentioned that Voldemort engaging in a food fight was too OOC. Think about it. Tom Riddle grew up in an orphanage, thus having no parents or people who could focus on him and only him, and kids like that tend to have attention seeking quirks in their personalities. Look at what he does for a living. It happens.

Harry starts thinking about depressing things and stressful things and Voldemort knows it. Wouldn't you throw grapes at someone you cared about if they were having such thoughts?

There's two explanations and both are valid and legal. :P

Story Note: Ah, in this chapter Harry is wearing robes, actual wizard robes that you don't wear clothes under, not like the uniform robes in the movies.

**/telepathic link speech/ **  I'm thinking about making it into **:telepathic link speech:** instead because of the problems seems to be having with italic / …

"out loud speech, English"

_'Parseltongue'_

I sigh as I lay on the bed. Voldemort finally dragged me out of the bathtub, but not before bribing me with another round of sex. Not that he would have said no if I had offered...

I had asked him about the grapes before he left to go work and he said that it was because I was thinking about the wrong things. When I looked at him funny, he got this haughty look on his face and replied that I hadn't been thinking about him, the most important thing in my life. I replied that I didn't view him as a thing and got tossed on the bed for my troubles.

He had swept off in a set of fresh black robes after instructing me to remain in the room until he came back. I whined as he left that it would be boring and got smacked in the face with a large book on curses and hexes that weren't quite Dark for whining. Apparently the Dark Lord doesn't appreciate my mimicking of Draco Malfoy.

So after dressing in the green robes Voldemort had left out for me, I plopped down on the bed to read the book he had not so subtly ordered me to read. It was quite fascinating, especially with the comments he kept sending me as I read about the spells.

It wasn't all that long before Voldemort swept back in with a packet of papers and I sat up to focus on him to avoid getting a crick in my neck. Damn tall people with their high-up beds.

The jerk had conjured me a stepping stool when I fell off the bed and offered to put up ropes around the posts so if I started to fall I could grab them. I had replied that no, I wasn't sleeping in a bed that resembled a wrestling ring, which resulted in me getting tossed onto the bed again. Unfortunately he tossed me a little too hard and I rolled off the other side. Fortunately, he had already cast a cushioning spell on the floor around the bed. He still raced around to the other side to check and make sure I was alright and not too mad at him. Glomping him made me feel better, but I digress...

"Decisions for the future need to be made soon, so let's start with the first: Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" I was shocked.

"You're giving me a choice?" He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"You are my equal and in control of your life now. Going to Hogwarts would allow you to do a bit of scouting and/or recruiting if you so desire while not going to Hogwarts would mean you'd be stuck in here, learning from books and doing assignments that I set for you and I assure you that you'd rather have Severus teaching you than me." That's scary. Severus is scary... sometimes. When he's pinned to the wall with Lucius Malfoy kissing his brains out, he's just... well, I'd rather not think about it right now or Voldemort might start throwing grapes at me again.

"You're practically telling me to go to Hogwarts..." It might be the best choice, but then I'd be away from Voldemort and what would happen if I were found out?

"I'm telling you that it would be wisest. If you were to stay here, then we'd have to deflect all sorts of rescue attempts and if you went you'd be privy to some information about Dumbles and the Order of the Roasted Turkeys that Severus cannot report to me. No one would expect you to be spying for me. Besides the fact that we want Dumbledore to think his plans are going well and the fact that there may be some people near you that are loyal to the Dark or you more than Dumbfuck." I narrow my eyes.

"You know something that I don't." He just grins at me. Bastard.

"I know many things that you don't." Smug bastard! I snarl.

"You know what I mean!" I grab him and pull him down on top of me.

"But you're so cute when you're angry." His amusement fades as he stares at me, looking thoughtful. "You reacted differently than I expected in regards to Severus." His stroking my cheek as he watches my facial expression, holding me to him with his other arm.

"I knew you'd be disappointed with me if I stayed at odds with one of your most trusted." He looks pleasantly surprised, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"My, my! Little Harry's all grown up!" I glare at him as he coos at me as if I were a child.

"I do not appreciate you treating me like Bellatrix, Voldemort." He shrugs, unapologetic, but as long as he doesn't do it again, then I can put it behind me.

"I thought that my hints the night of your kidnapping were obvious enough for even a Gryffindor, Mr. Boy-Who-Lived." I glare at him.

"Fine, Tom, I'll forever call you that as you have so kindly allowed me." He grins again, arm clenching me closer to him.

"And if the old goat asks why you're calling the Dark Lord by his first name when said sexy man has declared that no one but his equal may call him that?" I poke him before replying.

"I tell him that since TOM hates it so much why not annoy him while trying to kill him? I am his equal, even if he doesn't acknowledge it. His big head needs to be punctured." I reply, grinning, even as he scowls at my last sentence.

"Not punctured, but how about being squeezed with some certain muscles?" His sudden grin is sly and smack him over the head (cranium) with a pillow.

"Get your brain out of my pants." His grin widens as he pounces.

"You asked for it." One of his hands slides down, past all the layers of the robes he had me wear while the other hand holds both of mine above my head. I moan as he strokes my erection several times in his 'search'.

"I can't seem to find it. Where is it? Where are you hiding it?" He hisses, eyes alight with mischievousness as he continues to torture me.

"I think you've - Oh Merlin! - found 'it' several times, you teasing bastard!" I squirm as he traces my crack.

"You said I should get my brain out of your pants, but you're not even wearing any! There's only one place I haven't checked..." His finger presses against the ring of muscles that he's already stretched twice today and someone screams, then something that sounds suspiciously like a body thuds.

We look over to the door, which is now open, and notice that Draco Malfoy is passed out in the doorway. His scream has drawn a bit of a crowd that happens to include Lucius and Severus. I don't recognize any of the other Death Eaters and luckily Voldemort is very quick about putting up glamours as I notice when Lucius and Severus start freaking out about him bedding some redhead.

After the other Death Eaters have been sent off, the door firmly shut and warded, and Draco placed on the bed that I had vacated it in embarrassment when Severus started stalking towards us, Voldemort made the other two sit down and shut up before removing the glamour he had hurriedly put on me, making Severus and Lucius look very sheepish and apologize for jumping to conclusions.

"Back to what I had initially planned to talk about when heading in here. Harry, are you going to return to Hogwarts?" I scowl at him, not wanting to leave.

"Fine." I huff and Voldemort kisses me soundly before returning to his list of questions.

"Quit sounding like a teenager. You can be mature and you need to be for us to discuss what needs to be done." I reluctantly agree and sit up straighter. "You need a legal guardian and if we don't do something about it, then Dunderdore will assume that position and we don't want that. I was looking up your family tree and what do I find but an older cousin that went overseas to war and no one knows where he went except two of my Death Eaters and me. They never found his body and he wasn't one for much human contact. He was a black sheep in the family, though he did protect his family religiously, so Dumbfuck will believe him safe enough to leave you with him." He chuckles at his own joke and I can't resist nailing him in the face with a pillow.

"So, who's going to be my cousin?" He's finally calmed down enough to answer my question. It had taken Lucius and Severus to keep him from pouncing on me and doing something inappropriate with company present.

"I am." He replies stiffly from the chair that they tied him to and when I just smile at him he becomes a little suspicious. I get up and go stradle his lap.

"And if Dumblefuck figures it out?" I ask sweetly, enjoying how he is resisting.

"He won't, but if he does we're going to work it out so even if I do get found out, you won't." Well, that's informative and reassuring.

"So... when's the Order coming to 'rescue' me?" I deadpan, leaning against him, nuzzling his neck.

"Severus is going to inform them of your whereabouts tomorrow. You'll be placed in a cell after taking a certain potion that Severus has just invented." That sounds bad.

"What does it do?" I barely notice that Lucius has engaged Severus in the more pleasant pastime of making out on the Dark Lord's couch, but said Dark Lord doesn't know that because all his attention is focused solely on me and my distractions.

"Creates wounds on you." I stiffen and Voldemort sighs.

"It has to be done. It's just some bruises and cuts... unless you want to be beaten on by some Death Eaters..." He's nuzzling my neck as I nuzzle his. It tickles.

"No, I'll take the potion." He's nibbling on my neck and in response I lean my head back, offering him more, which he happily takes. "What's this cousin's name?"

"Vincent Potter. His wife and child were killed in the first war. He went to a remote island in Indonesia, but some Death Eaters found him while on vacation, murdered him for attacking them, and reported it to me. We're going to tell the old goat that he heard what happened and decided to step in to assist, using the fact that you look like his son probably would have had he lived." I pull back to look him in the eye and he pouts.

"Which Death Eaters? And what if he doesn't believe that sap? Why didn't this cousin step up earlier?" Lucius and Severus chuckle and I turn my attention to them. To my surprise it's Severus who answers. I thought they were still busy.

"We are the Death Eaters in question. We were on vacation when we stumbled across him and he attacked us, probably thinking we were there to get him. He was on a remote island under the Fidelus Charm, him being his own secret keeper; he never told anyone exactly where he went, only that he never wanted to see anyone ever again and that he was getting away from the war, human stupidity." Severus smirks, but Lucius is watching his son tossing and turning on the bed.

"Sounds like my kind of guy." I smirk back at my Potions teacher, then notice that Voldemort has been trying to get back to tasting my neck and has only been able to smell the air with his tongue an inch from my skin.

"And what am I?" Voldemort huffs, finally giving up and leaning back. I turn my smirk on him.

_'My kind of guy,'_ I hiss, making him shiver, and kiss him soundly. A squeak from the bed alerts us that Draco has finally awakened. I turn to him, smirking. "Something wrong, Malfoy?"

"Potter! What are you doing here!" His shouting is quickly giving me a headache and Tom's distracting me so successfully, gnawing on my neck the way he is.

"Well," I drawl, staring at him calmly, my eyes are half-lidded, "it seems to me that I'm getting my head bitten off by Lord Voldemort." In response Voldemort sucks hard on the side of my neck, surely leaving a large red mark for the Order to find in a few day's time. I shift my focus to the Dark Lord. "And how am I going to explain that to Poppy Pomfrey?" He leans back, smirking.

"You're going to act all frightened and scared when you tell them how I fucked you into the ground and the wall and the bed and the tile and all the random pieces of furniture I happened to toss you on," he dead-panned, making Lucius and Severus snicker, Draco choke, and me smile as I ground out, "Lovely."

"Well then you'll have an excuse to avoid people at least for awhile." Severus can be ever so helpful at times. I roll my eyes.

"Then don't. Tell them you don't remember anything except being kidnapped and a few disjointed times when they woke you up for beatings and interrogations." Lucius apparently doesn't like me disrespecting Severus, though I wasn't trying to be rude. I just don't want to be bugged about it, which is exactly what others especially Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore are sure to do.

"Granger, Weasley, and Dumbledore would pester him incessantly if they knew something like that has happened." It seems like Draco's finally adjusted. Too bad. It was so funny watching him freak out.

It makes me almost wish I had taken his offer first year, but then I wouldn't have enjoyed all those times Ron made a complete fool of himself. I wouldn't have had to deal with Ron and Hermione's fights and I doubt that Malfoy has such problems with Crabbe and Goyle or even Pansy Parkinson, though she can be a real bitch, and then there's Blaise Zabini, but I don't know much about him.

"Wow, Malfoy, so astute." Lucius looks like he's going to snap at me again, so I add, "I might sound sarcastic, but I really am quite serious." He looks marginally mollified until Severus nudges him and then drops a kiss on his cheek. It's kinda cute. I never got to see this and I never thought that anything like this would happen even in a million years. Severus must expend all his bitchy hormones while at school… or that's just a face and he doesn't want to be mean when it's just his spouse, son, lord, and his lord's lover… or both.

"So… you two are together?" It's very hard to resist the call of some hard surface right now, so I give in, letting my head drop against Voldemort's chest. I suddenly get this feeling that Voldemort's grinning evilly at the young Malfoy and I know it to be true. He's about to say something really evil, so I prepare myself to look up in time to catch the look on Draco's face.

"So… do you want to hear about the mind-blowing sex I've already enjoyed twice today?" The Dark Lord asks so sweetly. Ah! There's the look of complete revulsion I was expecting.

"Aw, come on. He's not that bad," I tease, rubbing my cheek against Voldemort's chest as I smirk at Draco, who's still on the bed.

"I wasn't thinking about him," Draco smoothly replies. I scowl even as I wandlessly summon the pillow from behind him, only to banish it back in his face when it gets halfway to me.

The others are laughing as I pout against Voldemort, who is still bound to a stiff-backed chair. This fact must have once again been remembered by Voldemort since I'm pretty sure he's wants to wrap his arms around me lovingly, but he can't, so he settles momentarily for a kiss on the top of my head.

"Lucius, Severus, please let me free of these restraints." I sense an opening, so I take it.

"Oh Merlin! The Greatest Dark Lord of all Time is asking nicely; I think my world is falling apart! Hell is freezing over! Pigs will grow huge iridescent wings and fly everywhere. Cows are taking up guns to form a rebellion with chickens in helicopters as back-up!" I collapse limply against Voldemort, who starts struggling fiercely against his bonds.

"We have less than 48 hours close enough to touch and I want to make the most of it before we're separated for months on end." Voldemort hisses and Severus raises his wand, flicks it, and then the three Malfoys quickly leave.

He pulls me against him as he stands, dragging me over to the fireplace. _'I've just had a most delicious vision of you braced against the fireplace as I take you.' _He's stripping me, plundering my mouth as his hands worship my body. We break because of our need to breathe and I place my hands on mantle, pushing my lower body back against him.

His fingers check to make sure I'm loose enough so as to not tear anything, then a quick lubrication spell and he's plunging into me, encouraging me mentally to scream as loud as I want, pleading with me to voice how I feel. I grant his wish, screaming, moaning, and mewling as he takes me. One of his hands guides my hips while the other is curled around, up my chest as he makes sure that he doesn't pound me into the unrelenting, sharp stones.

His touch is loving, his movements are impassioned, his kisses are deep, and his thoughts are erotic. I feel our climaxes approaching as he speeds up, sucking on my neck again, the hand on my hip slipping forward to clasp my erection tightly, then one hard stroke and the whiteness slams into us. Voldemort pulls me back and we fall onto the couch.

A few minuate later, when we're able to form coherent thoughts not consisting of 'Oh Merlin!' or something along those lines, we notice the drying liquid on the fireplace. Voldemort chuckles, clutching me closer as I blush and look away from the evidence of what we just did. What if someone had fire-called?

He finally talks me into getting up, though I refuse to let him out of me. We clamber into bed, settling down. I know it won't take much for me to fall asleep, I can already feel the drowsiness setting in.

Voldemort's tongue keeps tasting the air by my ear and it makes this whispery noise that's lulling me all the sooner into the land of nod.

Just before I slip off completely I hear him hiss something that makes me shiver, though my chest has clenched with a wave of warmth. I want to reply but things are going downhill fast and all I can do is send a sense of acceptance and mirror what he feels for me. I want to tell him, "I love you, too," but the pull is too great as I am sucked into unconciousness.

Every blond has blond moments, even when they're not blond, so I don't know why they're called blond moments if everyone has them… unless everyone's really blond… fine, everyone has an INNER blond that sometimes shows itself in little bursts called blond moments and it's just a coincidence that generally blonds have more blond moments.

AN: Whew! That last little bit was a pain to articulate. How does one (moi) express what one will do for ones mate that one (moi) does not have? I'm going to point this out now because it will be really important later:

**READ:** Voldemort has found his mate, his bound one, the other half of his soul (later more literally and possibly already). He will do anything to please his mate. They have solidified the bond even more by consummating their love. (If the MoM knew about it, then they'd be legally married.) When I say anything, I mean **_anything_**. His snake instinct knows that Harry is a younger male (no, I'm not going to have Tom become a hermaphrodite. Ick. No offense or anything, but, **no**) and younger people tend to like younger people at least to look at and Voldemort is OLD… and a snake while Harry is most definitely human and in love with him. Subconsciously/Instinctually he's going to be trying to find a way to become more appealing to Harry. So, what's that going to entail, I wonder? I know. Can anyone guess? Cookies to those who guess correctly.

**_Hint:_** Keep in mind that Voldemort is a **snake**… an incomplete snake that was created from homemade experiments.


	6. Outted

**What to do?**

**by BEWD Sorcerer**

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine! I would love to have it, but it's not mine! sob All I own are the copies of the books I've bought, but not the copyrights.

AN: Long time no see! Did you miss me? XP Kidding. Yay! I finally have an idea on how we're going to get to the end point! Hope you enjoy!

**:telepathic link speech:**

"out loud speech, English"

_'Parseltongue'_

So here I am, resisting the urge to twiddle my thumbs as I wait, slumped against the dirty wall in a dingy cell, for the Order of the Toasted Turkeys to come 'rescue' me. I have, thanks to that experimental potion, a plethora of bumps, bruises, cuts, and even a cracked bone or two to attest to the fact that, yes, I have been in the care of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

I can't help but wish that Severus had waited a few more days to tell the Order about 'finding' where I am being 'kept'. There had been only one day of romping about the Manor with Draco when Tom had to work since the second day was used to explore Knockturn Alley and then later Diagon Alley with some very strong glamours.

Pelting groups of Death Eaters with random Change bombs had been a blast and so had running to Tom's office had kept us from getting skinned by said embarrassed and infuriated Death Eaters. Hitting Bellatrix Lestrange with a Sex Change bomb and a Hair Color Change bomb had been the highlight of the day, that and the look on her face when she burst into the Dark Lord's office to find me lounging in said Dark Lord's lap with Draco snickering from behind a chair. Bellatrix had then realized who it had been that had pranked her - or should I say - him and left rather quickly and quite shocked.

Tom had smacked me playfully on the stomach, then ordered Draco out unless he wanted to play voyeur as his new friend was ravished on the desk. Draco had swiftly exited and I thoroughly ravished.

Then poking around in some of the most interesting, creepy, and disgusting shops in Knockturn Alley with the Dark Lord had been quite an experience. Luckily it had been just me and Tom, otherwise Draco'd probably have scoffed at me. I did not need to see pickled dick floating in a jar in the shop of an obsessive fan of Voldemort's. Let's just say that she hadn't and didn't and won't know that Voldemort had been in her shop that day.

Otherwise it was a really nice day with us arriving back at the Manor after purchasing new robes for me, certain illicit potion ingredients for both Tom and Severus, some books on not-quite Dark spells for me from the Malfoys as a birthday gift, a baby runespoor from Tom as a second pet for a birthday present, and a new watch for me that had on the top the time, then there was a clip that lifted the lid and revealed how all my friends were with an unknown spot that stood for Tom and then a little pop-out Foe Glass. Rasim, Raisel, and Razvan are really good conversationalists and we're already close. Tom's taking care of them and my stuff until I can increase my possessions without question, probably over Christmas Break.

I come back to the present when I hear the cell door open and five pairs of feet shuffle around toward me, recognizing the alternating wooden thump as Moody and the soft pat-pat-pat of a canine's feet as a Wolfbane-calmed Moony.

"Wotcher, Harry." Ok, so it's Moody, Moony, Tonks, and one other is probably Snape.

"Get up, Potter. We don't have all day." I was right; Severus is playing spy for the Light again. I scramble to my feet, wincing at the artificial soreness and wounds.

"Shut up, both of you. I'd rather not have to fight on the way out." Moody snarls softly and Moony backs him up, padding up to me for pets, which I give gladly. We creep carefully out of the cell; Moony's practically carrying me, but he's not complaining.

Severus leads us through dark corridor after dark corridor, purposefully going in roundabout circles from what I can tell, confusing the Order, so they'd need Severus to lead them around. It's ingenious and not even Mad-Eye can tell, only I can and that's because Draco's quite good at leading people around so they'll not need his assistance again.

When we finally reach an out-of-the-way door to the outside, we exit just as carefully as we did my cell and slink off into the forest where they can apparate. On the way out we had glanced a few guards, but we weren't seen.

That's what they thought, at least.

Just before Moony and I touched the portkey I felt drawn to look up and saw red eyes staring out from a shadow, but Severus pushed me to touch the bent rusty clothes hanger and I was whisked away. Tonks, Moody, and Severus arrived a few minutes later looking a bit worse for the wear. Apparently despite what Voldemort knew what needed to be done, he didn't want me to leave either. It made me feel a little better even as I entered headquarters.

**September 1st**

Staying in Sirius' old house had been horrid because not only did everything around me remind me that Sirius was dead, being there meant that I wasn't with Tom or even at Hogwarts where I could at least fly around the Quidditch pitch, visit Hagrid, or make up some interesting pastimes in the Room of Requirement.

I'm hyper and want to bounce off the walls because we're finally going back to Hogwarts and very tempted to belt out the school song, no doubt there would be entertaining reactions. The only thing better will be when they find out about Tom. I repress a giggle just at the thought. I'd tell them now, but then Tom would be upset. At least it wouldn't be rescue attempts; they'd be assassination attempts!

I should probably train harder, but Dumbledore's practically forbidden it. I'm supposed to study for classes since they're my only training. Voldie's got fifty years more experience than I do, but they refuse to train me anymore than the rest of the children. I'm not children; I'm the Prophesy child!

Pffffft!

I really should stop thinking like this Hermione and Ginny are looking at me funny. This is serious business and I'm grinning like a loon and giggling at odd times. Onward! To the train station we go!

Ok, fine. Disillusionment Charms all around and now we leave. I hate the eggy feeling; it makes me uncomfortable and reminds me of the time that Dudley and his gang coated me in egg on Halloween when we were seven. I, of course, got blamed for all of it. Damn old cat lady didn't help at all even though she saw the whole thing and knew that I knew she saw. I only remembered that a few days ago.

It seems now that I stop and think about the past the worse the Light appears. Dumbledore knew all about the Dursleys hating me, but didn't do a damn thing. I'm also remembering things that I may not have naturally forgotten about the Dursleys like the bullwhip that Vernon so favors, but how I could not remember some of these incidences until recently is most assuredly suspicious.

I've also noticed that the bond between Tom and I is much stronger and while we can feel each others emotions easier, clearer, it no longer hurts, which is lovely since I no longer have the splitting headaches when he gets angry. Sadly that tends to be the only emotion he's felt since I was 'rescued'.

I really want to go back to him now.

Unfortunately I'm snapped back to reality and realize that I'm aboard the Hogwarts Express, though by the fields and cows we aren't too far from London. Glancing around I try to figure out what brought me back and notice the tense atmosphere of the compartment caused by the entrance of the current Slytherin Prince of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. I sorely wish I could patrol the corridors with him, by patrol I mean prank, but that would start rumors that I'm not able to deal with at this point.

If only I had chosen Slytherin back then, we probably would have ended up something like the Marauders, so despite being a snake, Sirius would have been proud of my prankster reputation.

Tom and I had had some very interesting conversations about 'what if...' and 'if only...' and were later joined by the Malfoys. It had felt like a family gathering, something that I had never felt before but wonderful.

Eh? It appears that they've been trying to get my attention for awhile now...

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron's typical question, I wonder if I'll ever hear it again after this year... or the next, I'm not sure which will be my last at Hogwarts.

"Is there something you want to talk to us about, Harry?" Hermione's questions are almost always longer or at least more complicated than Ron's, as usual, but for how long will it be usual? How long will it be until thoughts about Ron and Hermione sink unnoticed into the sands of Time. Tom means for us to be immortal together and no one else will stand with us.

"Harry?" Malfoy's question has so much hidden within it. 'What's going on?' 'Are you alright?' 'Is something bothering you?' 'Is it Him?' All those questions and more in two syllables. How much longer until he slips away and Tom is the only familiar one?

I shake these thoughts from my head... for now.

"I'm alright. You three shouldn't worry so much." Ron sputters at this, Hermione looks thoughtful, and Draco scowls.

"What are you including him for! He's not worried about you!" Ron is as typically brash as he always is and Hermione is as bright and perceptive as always.

"Something's changed since you were kidnapped." Draco scoffs as I smile wanly.

"Of course something's changed! He was in the clutches of the Dark Lord himself! Who wouldn't change after being treated like that!" I smirk at what he said and didn't say, so very Slytherin...

"Draco, come sit down so we can have a private conversation." I'm pleased that he doesn't argue and sits beside me. "Do you think he's ever treated anyone else that way?" Draco smirks.

"From what father said, no one has before because he wouldn't have treated anyone else after that the same, so, no, he's never acted that way. He is a snake after all and more so than I think anyone could have guessed even with the physical resemblance so startling. Research shows one and only one for snakes." I sigh in relief and Draco just looks all the more smug. "You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

"You doubt?" Ron is staring at us incredulously and Hermione is looking all the more confused as Draco shrugs calmly.

"Anything could happen. It is the first time this has ever happened, so they're obviously going to be thrown for a loop until they can get it through their thick skulls that, yes, it is happening and it's not some bad joke. I think Aunt Bella is going to take it the hardest, so watch out." Hermione's curiosity has finally gotten the better of her.

"What happened to change your relationship so drastically?" Ron seems to really want to know, too, so I decide that I might as well explain at least a part of it.

"Draco and I had a talk while I was with Voldemort. He's not so bad when he's not trying to be a git." Draco nudged me in the ribs with his elbow as he is known to do when he's teasing or being teased. It's a sort of play punch on the shoulder or slap on the back, but that would be below him, so he nudges ribs with his elbow. It's also easier to conceal the fact that it happened.

It didn't take long to get used to it and even start doing it back as I just have, making Ron look uncomfortable. Tom said that when we played around like that that we seemed like we had been close childhood friends and it must be a realization that isn't reserved for Tom and the Malfoys because Ron is now looking distinctly jealous. I smile reassuringly at Ron.

"C'mon, mate, all three of you are good friends of mine now and I will not play favorites. If you're fighting, then unless it involves me I will stay out of it until it's settled, just like in the past." Ron just nods stiffly as Hermione smiles weakly. Draco smirks again.

"But there will always be one above us, won't there?" I blush and look out the window, making Draco practically crow with mirth. Ron and Hermione are back to being upset and puzzled when I refuse to explain and prevent Draco from spilling any of it to them before I sound them out, but Draco's not to be put off. "Harry's met someone." I nudge him none-to-gently, but he just chortles.

Both of my friends look surprised, pleased, and a bit scandalized since they had to find out from someone that they're not very fond of. I still refuse to meet their eyes.

"So who is it?" Hermione looks so excited and Ron grins broadly.

"Yeah, so who is she?" My blush increases as does Draco's mirth. Sadistic jerk.

"They don't know? All this time and all these clues and they don't know?" Draco still adores making my life more difficult, even after my befriending of him. He's just a difficult person in general and I am inclined to think it has something to do with his parents.

"Harry, are you going to tell us?" Hermione looks dejected that someone who had been an enemy not too long ago knows, but they, my best friends, don't. I know she's trying to make me feel guilty and it's working, but Draco seems to be enjoying my discomfort too much to let this opportunity slip by.

"I think Harry's too embarrassed to inform you of his preferences." Ron cringes and sidles away from me and Draco notices, scowling. "I doubt he's ever looked at you in such a way. You're probably too much of a brother to him for him to think about you that way." I nod vehemently to what Draco says. To think of Ron that way would probably make me puke. The sentiment must have shown on my face because Ron relaxes, scooting back over to where he had been sitting quite close to Hermione.

"But what about Cho?" Lovely, Ron, bring her up.

"She-I... we just don't fit that way." Ron seems confused, but then brightens, a typical 'wha? Oh.' moment courtesy of Ronald Weasley.

"So who is he?" Hermione isn't one to be distracted. Damn, I thought that we could have avoided this talk longer. Draco's practically rubbing his hands together in glee. I send him a look, telling him to be nice. It would be best if I had these two for support.

He starts in, explaining about Tom Riddle's life and the similarities between his and mine. When he drops the bomb about how I was an experiment, they react accordingly, which is a positive sign, Ron with righteous anger for the wrong doings done to me and Hermione with sympathy and understanding.

"It's Tom, isn't it? You're in love with Tom." I nod slowly, hoping that my good luck continues. It does.

"Why didn't you tell us before, mate?" I laugh, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I can just see it. 'Hey, guys, I'm in love with Lord Voldemort!' It's distinctly reminiscent of when we were wondering how to ask Hagrid if he'd set something mad and hairy loose on the school in second year." Ron winces and Hermione giggles. We explain to Draco when we notice his curious expression.

We soon launch into explaining and reminiscing about our years at Hogwarts, only pausing to order from the witch pushing the cart, and before we know it we've arrived. Reluctantly we separate when we reach the Great Hall, waving and promising to continue later.

When we take our seats at the Gryffindor table, we're bombarded by questions about our sanity and independent will, but Ron shuts them all up with his answer of, "Well, he's not such a bad bloke when he's not trying to be a git." I resist the strong urge to fall over laughing and shouting, "I told you so! I told you so!" with great difficulty. Both Ron and Hermione realize this when they see my smirk. Ron grumbles that, yeah, I was right, making Hermione giggle.

Professor McGonagall chooses that moment to enter with the stool, the Sorting Hat, and all the little first years. It's only a few moments after the Sorting Hat finishes its song of how change is ahead and the Key has turned that I feel a burning of someone watching me from the teacher's table.

Normally this isn't a big thing, but this stare is almost hostile, so I glance over and lock eyes with who I guess must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I suddenly feel like rearing back and hissing, knowing that this must have shown in my eyes because of the suddenly startled blue eyes of the new DADA teacher. I don't like him and apparently neither does Tom if I'm interpreting the burning emotions swirling violently down our link.

His aura is odd, I note, but maybe it's just me because I only learned to read auras that one shopping day with Tom, though he did say it was one of my innate abilities, just like it was for him. It has a distinctly grayish tinge that I haven't seen anywhere else. Tom's had been rather dark, but that was expected.

He keeps staring and the more he stares, the more I have to fight down the urge to strike, ripping out those bright blue eyes that won't stop staring. The staring that makes me wants to hide behind Tom or shout that I belong to someone else, I'm taken and there's no changing me. His stare makes me sick, so I try to lose myself in my thoughts.

Tom wants me to become an animagus and made me test out this potion that gives hints as to what the form will be. He was ecstatic to find that I am a rare magical snake, so rare that my type doesn't even have a proper name, though in some ancient cultures called us the tai'ran. He had grabbed me up, swinging me around, kissing me enthusiastically. Remembering that really makes me miss him, even more now that I'm somewhere that he also loves.

He's still staring and it's really getting to me. Then I notice how everything's getting all fuzzy and my head feels too heavy for my neck. What's going on? I hadn't even noticed that the sorting was over and we had started eating. Whatever it is must have been in the food and I can't believe I was that careless. I feel faint as I desperately try to focus on Hermione.

" 'Mione." She starts, turning to look at me and notices that I don't look well. "Don't let them take me. Make sure I go straight to the dorm and don't leave it till I'm awake again. Please, 'Mione-" My mouth has finally lost it to whatever they drugged me with. I try to finish, but the darkness is rapidly enveloping me and I barely hear Tom's yelp as I'm forcefully dragged under.

AN: So it's a little weird, this chapter. Hope it's not too funky. I'll be putting up some song fics later. Please bare with me.

Who is the DADA teacher? Is he a danger to Harry? No one knows! ... Well, I kinda... do. He just popped up in there... I wasn't planning on someone like him and then... well...

Harry's going to be stuck at Hogwarts awhile yet. 'Vincent Potter' will pop up later with plenty of time to prove himself so he can whisk away Harry for Christmas.


	7. Worries of a Dark Lord

**What to do?**

**by BEWD Sorcerer**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? NO! I'd have lovely yaoi videos of all my ideas instead of these fics on FF .net!

_**AN:** Tom's not in a good mood in this chapter, obviously, so there will be quite a bit of cussing and worried Voldemort. Poor Voldie! T-T_

_And there will be OOCness, but just a bit and there is a logical reason that is explained as to why it is in here._

**:telepathic link speech:**

"out loud speech, English"

_'Parseltongue'_

**7. Worries of a Dark Lord**

Those bastards! Those fucking bastards! They drugged him! Their precious Golden Boy! I resist charging in there and killing them all because Lucius talked me out of it. He'll be watching carefully over my mate. Why can I not be the one going to rescue him?

Oh, that's right. I'm a snake bastard and I'd have dementors on my ass before I could say 'Fuck you'.

Dumbledore will pay for hiring that psychopath and when I can call someone a psychopath, they're really fucked up.

Damn bumblebee. Damn grey wizards. Damn the Ministry. Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN! Fucking old goat with his fucking meddling friends and their fucking conniving ways of completely fucking up my plans. How dare they touch what is mine. Their deaths will be very painful indeed.

Severus should be Flooing me any moment now. Maybe they're giving him more trouble than Severus can handle? Hopefully those two friends will be there to assist and Draco took to Harry remarkably well, so maybe he will help protect my little kitten, too.

Dammit! Why did I let Lucius talk me into staying out of it!

No potions to turn me into Vincent Potter, right. Damn.

"My Lord?" Draco! What's going on! Tell meeeeee!

"Yes, what is it?" Draco looked a bit nervous, but then he smirks at me. Do I have 'Worried Dark Lord' tattooed on my forehead or something?

"Don't get your tail in a knot. Severus is watching over Harry, as is Madam Pomfrey. Dumbles and the DADA teacher have been booted from the Infirmary because Harry needs rest. Sev sent me down to his rooms to Floo you. He says that it might be best if you show up tomorrow as Vincent, saying you were aiming for the 1st, but were delayed a day. Come often to 'get to know' Harry and use that London flat as a base." Draco's face still has the 'I know what you were thinking before I popped up' look. I scowl at him just for good measure, but it only makes the blond's smirk widen. Damn Malfoys.

"I'll think about it." My reply is stiff and the Malfoy brat is still grinning.

"Alright. See you later then, my Lord." Draco's head disappears from the fire, which dies immediately.

A grey wizard for a DADA teacher, Dumbledore must have some sort of plan, but what could it be? Grey wizards stay out of all Dark vs. Light battles and confrontations because they tip the balance so far. There are hardly any of them because of their immense power often kills them before they reach their majority and no one can tell that they are grey wizards until right before their 17th birthday. In fact, Harry could be a grey wizard... I feel my eyes widen.

I'm going to Hogwarts tonight.

_Panicky!Voldemort is so cuuuuuuute:3 **Shifty Powers!**_

Draco's sitting at Harry's bedside; both are sleeping peacefully though I know that Draco won't be very happy come morning, sleeping sitting in a hard chair with his head pillowed on his arms resting on Harry's bed as he is. Harry won't be too happy either, being drugged like that and on his first day back no less.

The Dark Lord is no doubt plotting on making due with glamours and coming tonight if I know him as well as I think I do. I'll just have to see if Lucius can catch him before he barges in here.

Hopefully he will and Harry won't be found out. Draco has become so attached to him.

Since the first day Draco met him, he knew that Harry would be a good friend, but he also thought that Harry had been raised in luxury as did I. We know better now.

Draco has a sixth sense when it comes to people he needs to befriend, but sadly he went about it the wrong way with Harry. He acknowledged this and apologized when we were having that 'What if...' conversation in the Dark Lord's home. A rather amusing conversation, if I do say so myself, but this is no time to be reminiscing.

The new DADA teacher is suspicious at best; he has an odd aura and scent about him. It turns my stomach. Before today I had never heard of an Archibald Graham. Sounds like one of those Grey Wizards, but what would a Grey Wizard want in Hogwarts? Surely not Harry? Actually that makes the most sense. Grey Wizards don't do anything unless there's a hefty profit. Dumbledore must have promised Harry to him if he did him a favor.

If it were just to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, then the reward wouldn't be so precious. Does Dumbledore think that this Grey Wizard Archibald Graham can kill the Dark Lord Voldemort? That must be it. Foolish bumblebee introducing a hyena to the King Serpent's kitten?

It's so sad it's funny.

I'll have to warn Harry when he wakes... if he wakes. I'm still not sure what he was drugged with exactly. It made him faint, he has a fever and nightmares, and he is most likely in some sort of magical coma. This could be any number of things. It could be a poison to make him sick, a potion to weaken his body and mind, an inverted jobberknoll feather, a Dark Arts brew to sap him of his courage and confidence, or even some abstract Grey creation to do who knows what. We can't assess the damage until he wakes up which could be any minute, tomorrow morning, or even several months from now. I hope he'll be alright. Tom has found his mate, Draco finally has a good friend, Lucius is being shocked and disturbed at every new detail we find about Harry, and he's finally proven how much like his mother he really is. He may look nearly identical to his father, but he acts nothing like him unless the trait is also shared with Lily.

I can't seem to focus... how odd. Why do I keep drifting off like that? ... no. I've been charmed. Focus! Harry sleeping fitfully with nightmares and my little boy sleeping soundly half on, half off the bed with him. They're so cute.

Harry should wear more green; it brings out his eyes so nicely. Maybe when he wakes up I can convince him to let me dress him up. His new clothes are nice and all, but maybe something a bit more... a bit shorter. I might even be able to dress him up in a Slytherin girl's uniform if I mention that Tom will like it and I'm sure he will.

What was that? Is someone there?

"Who-"

_Charmed!Severus... eep. Yes, he was charmed hence the OOCness. Archibald rhymes with Grindelwald! That has nothing to do with this story, but... yeah._

Finally! I sigh. Tom really needs Harry here, but we have to conquer the world first and that requires sleep. First I have to make sure Tom is asleep and not faking it. Sneak, sneak. Lights off, check. Dark Lord sleeping peacefully in bed, check. Not just pretending to sleep peacefully -

"Harry says you need to thrust harder next time." No reaction. Either he is asleep or he was expecting something like that. What else could get a rise? Something really nasty...

"Dumbledore gets off on Harry playing Quidditch." I resist my gag reflex and there is still no reaction from the bed. Good, he's asleep. Tiptoe from the Dark Lord's room and into mine. I doubt I'll be able to sleep, so where is it? Not in the bookcase or by my bed nor on my bed or on my desk; where could it be? Under the bed? No... Under my pillow? No... Under Sev's pillow? There it is! The Lord of the Rings is one of my favorite Muggle novels and I blame Tom for introducing me to Tolkien.

My precious...

_LOTR fans unite! XP They're such good books that even Lucius has to agree. So, was Voldemort really asleep? Let's find out..._

I'm waiting patiently as only I can. I waited over a decade to regain a body; I can wait twenty more minutes until Lucius is so deep in The Lord of the Rings that he won't be paying attention to anything else. I was right in introducing Lucius and Severus to LOTR.

Harry's panicking, but I have to wait. I send warm and good feelings of love and calm, but they don't seem to be helping. I need to test how strong our bond is. Please, oh, please, oh, please let it work!

**:Harry: **There is a shift, the panic isn't all-consuming.

**:Tom:** The voice is so weak.

**:Are you alright? What's going on over there? Are you hurt? Is Sev taking good care of you? Is - : **I hear him sob.

**:He did something. The new DADA teacher and Dumbledore put something in my food.: **I growl. Even after hearing Severus report on his theories I still want to rip open the bastard who did this and any accomplices will join him in this fate.

**:Harry, love, you know what I'm going to do when I get my hands on those little shits, right: **He curls up against me, taking shelter in my mind from what must be happening in his, and nods. I curl around him protectively, gladly welcoming his shuddering soul into my body. The missing pieces of my soul allow us plenty of room, though that's not something I would ever want with Harry and, currently, neither does Harry since he is flush up against me.

**:Don't make me go back, Tom. It's too horrible; I'll die if I do. I had thought that the Dursleys were bad and back when I saw some of the things you did... It's worse. Let me stay here, Tom, please: **He asks so brokenly, imploring me to give a positive answer; and who am I to deny anything to my mate? My Love?

**:You're welcome in here any time, kitten.:** He looks up at me, green eyes so haunted, but there is a flash of something. What was it?

**:Kitten:** His voice is so small as if it were coming from a child less than half his age. I smirk at him.

**:Well, you are rather tiny, not some huge lion, so 'kitten' because you aren't my cub. Unless you'd prefer snakeling:** He giggles, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips before pouting.

**:Even now you're teasing me.:** I grin broadly as Harry snuggles further into my embrace. **:I don't mind kitten or snakeling, but cub is what Moony calls me.:** I kiss him softly on the forehead.

**:You're the werewolf's cub? I should be extra nice to you; wouldn't want and enraged werewolf after my blood because I was rude to his cub.:** He perks up when I tease him, nuzzling him. I seem to becoming very sleepy and Harry seems tired, too. **:We'll talk in the morning, love, but until then stay here. You'll be much safer. Severus and Draco are no doubt guarding your body on their lives.:** Harry nods again, yawning widely, and settles down to sleep. I allow myself a small smile at how damn cute he is and relax. Harry's here, safe.

_**AN:** What has happened to Harry? Can anyone guess? Maybe I had Severus mention it or maybe I just mentioned that to throw you for a loop. Muffins to those who guess right and if the review is Anon. then I'll have to post it in the next chapter of Wtd?_

_Will Severus be alright in his charmed state or will something go wrong? Is Harry's body really safe at Hogwarts with the Grey Wizard and the bumblebee? Is the Grey Wizard really going to be the antagonist or will I have it be Dumbles? Will I ever get around to writing certain quotes that I came up for this story in? T-T No one knows! Not even I! Hope you enjoy the update!_

_Note: Archibald means bold and Graham means grey something-or-other._


	8. Cracked

**What to do?**

**by BEWD Sorcerer**

**Disclaimer**: I make no money from this; I only bask in the compliments, work to do better because of the critiques, and so far have received no flames, but if I did, then I would make s'mores. Yum.

_**AN:** Sadly I have reverted to Reader Mode, so if I write, it'll probably won't be anything spectacular. Amazing what warding off depression can do, hm? I wrote some of my best then._

_#shifty eyes# No, I haven't been playing DDR instead of writing. Don't be silly. #smiles nervously#_

**"telepathic link speech"**

"out loud speech, English"

_'Parseltongue'_

#action in special circumstances#

8. Cracked

Tom aka Voldemort woke, stretching lazily and feeling oddly full. It felt so good to feel this way, but he didn't know why he felt that way. Then he remembered offering shelter to his mate and the information received and behavior analyzed.

Harry wouldn't fit well in Gryffindor anymore. He would have to be resorted and then Severus and Draco could keep a closer eye on him. Severus could also protect him better, being the Head of House he is. McGonagall might be formidable, but Severus knew what was going on and who the enemies were.

How they were going to manage resorting him, they'd have to be a bit more cunning with the Grey Wizard present.

He yawned, then jerked as he heard an echoing yawn. Something within him shifted and he was forcefully reminded how full and good he felt as he sank back into the bed.

**"Harry? Is that you?"** Another shift followed by another ripple of pleasure.

**"Tom? What is it?" ** Harry's timid voice snapped him out of his pleasured lethargy.

**"Are you alright? You sound... almost scared. Did something happen?"** Panic shuddered down their link.

**"I feel strange and - and I can't... please, don't make me go back!"** Voldemort blinked in surprise. Gryffindor's heir was not supposed to be like this; Harry wasn't like this. Something was wrong. He was about to ask when Lucius bust into his room, hair and robes askew.

"My Lord, Severus has just reported." Lucius goes to bow, but Voldemort grabs his arm.

"I appreciate the gesture, but if it's that important, spit it out." Nodding, Lucius straightens up, Voldemort's hand falling from his arm.

"Harry hasn't shown any signs of waking up, so they moved him into a separate room after charming Severus and knocking out Draco. Harry's two friends were nowhere in sight, though Dumbledore probably talked them out of staying with Harry. Severus also overheard them discussing a potion they had given Harry. It's the real reason they moved him out of the Hospital Wing." A knot of dread tied itself in Voldemort's stomach, coupled by Harry's erratic emotions.

"What does it do?" Lucius shifts uncomfortably.

"We don't know. Dumbledore realized that Severus was at the door before he could hear. Luckily, Severus distracted them quickly with news about what you did to Harry." The blond is definitely nervous, shifting around like that.

"How did they take the news?"

"Neither were very happy. Dumbledore must have promised a virgin Harry to the Grey Wizard." Voldemort smirks, cuddling Harry's soul with the bit of his own.

"Are the potions ready?" Harry perks up a little at this.

"Yes, Severus gave them to me." Lucius hands over three potions, one dark blue with light grey specks, one electric purple, and one opaque grey with golden swirls.

**"What does each one do?"** Harry's curiosity shimmers down their link, muted by his uncertainty. He's so shy, but that doesn't make any sense. Why would he suddenly - he feels like slamming his head into the wall. It's the potion.

**"The cobalt with pale grey specks will turn my eye color to slate; the brilliant violet potion will alter my voice and aura; the dark grey and gold one will change my physical appearance to that of Vincent Potter."** Lucius waits patiently, knowing that his Lord is conversing with his mate and Harry makes a small noise of understanding. So bloody demure, cuter than anything, but coy will not rule the world.

Tom takes the potions, falling to his hands and knees as they take effect. They burn as the changes work themselves out. Salazar, it hurts! Harry's worried emotions jerk him from the lingering aches.

**"I'm alright and now I'll be able to go to Hogwarts."** Harry's soul presses closer to Voldemort's, relieved and worried at the same time. Voldemort regains his feet, pinning Lucius with a calm stare.

"Do I look right?" Lucius smirks and nods, holding out robes fitting for a man coming back into society, fairly worn and slightly faded black. "Then I'm off. Take care of things." Turning, he leaves, waving good-bye over his shoulder as Lucius inclines his head and murmurs, "Have a safe trip, my Lord."

_**#Shift#**_

After arriving at Hogwarts and answering question after question after question about everything under the sun practically, Vincent Potter is finally allowed in the same room as his cousin. His unconscious cousin who is the prophesied savior of the Wizarding world and the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and looks so frail in the huge bed. Vincent Potter would have been moved, if he really were who he said he is.

Instead Lord Voldemort as said savior's mate is utterly pissed. Harry Potter had been so graciously moved from the public's eye to the private quarters of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Archibald Graham, who had no doubt done who knows what to Harry's body in the 18 hours it had been housed there. At least one potion had been shoved down his throat, so there could be more than one potion or spell's affects to watch out for. Now he just had to figure out how to convince Harry to return to his body.

**"Harry?"** His mate's soul shivers against his.

**"Please, don't,"** he whimpers pitifully, pressing even closer.

**"Do you want me to go in first?"** Harry shudders, unsure.

**"I don't want to - "** He starts, but Tom interrupts gently.

**"As much as I love your soul within me, it wouldn't be good to have your body decaying unnecessarily because of the absence of soul. I'll go check it out, so you'll have to take the reigns for a bit and then I'll be back, alright?"** Harry nods, shivering and preparing to be in charge.

Making sure Dumbledore and Graham are distracted, Voldemort leaves his body, repressing screams at the pain, and enters Harry's body that accepts him easily.

Nothing. There are no traps, no tricks, just a lingering feeling of helplessness and inferiority. Luckily Voldemort has immense self-confidence, so he clears it away, conjuring all sorts of supportive feelings and thoughts for Harry to call upon once he was back. Then after checking and double checking to make sure it will be safe for Harry to return, he returns to his body to be glomped by a worried Harry who checks him over for injuries.

**"I'm fine and it's safe for you to return. I made sure and left you a reserve of confidence for you to call upon and if you ever need more I am a renewable source."** Harry gives him a timorous smile for his attempt at encouragement and moves to leave, but Tom presses close to him. **"You're welcome any time."** The two souls so close together quiver before Harry returns to his body.

He is right, as usual, and Harry settles in comfortably with the reserve of confidence Voldemort left him, preparing to wake up.

To say Dumbledore and Graham were surprised to see the boy savior awake and coherent would be a severe understatement. Thanks to Voldemort's gift he doesn't even twitch when the two meddlesome old men approach him to congratulate him on his return to consciousness, Dumbledore giving Harry a pat on the back with a no-longer-subtle wave of a nonverbal suggestion spell.

"I'm so glad you're awake, my boy. You gave us quite a scare," Dumbledore in all his twinkling madness chirps. "I'd like you to meet the new DADA teacher, Professor Archibald Graham." The Grey Wizard steps forward when Dumbledore indicates him and offers his hand.

Harry briefly entertains the thought of refusing, but he knows that this is another of Dumbledore's tests of his hold on him, so he grips the older man's hand, immediately being engaged in a hand-shake that lingers on a bit too long for Harry and Voldemort's liking.

Three minutes is a bit long for a simple handshake, especially with a new acquaintance even if the person is the Boy-Who-Lived.

After Harry finally wrenches his hand from the other man's grip, Dumbledore's eyes are twinkling and Graham is watching him with hungry eyes as Voldemort seethes in the back of his head. Anyone would be unnerved by look Graham is giving him, so he backs up warily, turning his head so he could see all three of the room's occupants. He gasped when he saw the third man.

Sure, he had been expecting someone who looked like him, but this was ridiculous.

"Are we related?" Outside, Vincent Potter smiles warmly at his cousin's innocent question; inside, Voldemort is barely repressing the urge to grab up the Sixth Year that looks like he should be a Fourth Year and kiss him senseless. Blushing, Harry looks down, knowing exactly what his 'cousin' is thinking and would no doubt do the moment they got some alone time. He hadn't meant his voice to be that coy, much less coy at all.

Dumbledore jumps in, no doubt planning on attempting to steer his attention back to the Grey Wizard, but Harry couldn't get the thought of Voldemort carrying him off to ravish him in some unused classroom out of his mind and he had a sneaking suspicion that said man was the reason why.

Then Blumblebore suggests that Harry stay in the DADA teacher's room to keep him safe from Voldemort, who mentally snarls at the meddling bumblebee. Harry shudders at the thought of all the things he'd have to deal with if he stayed in the Grey Wizard's rooms.

"Why can't I stay in his rooms?" He asks with wide, trusting eyes, shifting closer to his 'cousin', who wraps an arm around Harry's shoulders and mentally cheers at Harry's insight. It would look a bit suspicious if the known lone wolf (despite being a long-lost family member) insisted that the Boy-Who-Lived stay in his room, but it wouldn't be near as odd if an orphan was adamant about staying close to his only remaining relative.

Dumbles hesitates, obviously not expecting Harry to cling to someone who just showed up even if he is a family member, before trying to persuade Harry that staying with someone qualified to take down Death Eaters, but he refuses.

"He's my last living family member, isn't he?" Dumbledore nods reluctantly and Harry looks up at his cousin with wide, hopeful eyes. "I can stay with you, can't I?" Vincent shifts nervously, internally wanting to scoop him up and cover his face with kisses, but externally he simply nods and is hugged by an ecstatic orphan.

"Yay! You went to Hogwarts for schooling, didn't you?" Harry asks eagerly, grabbing his cousin's hand and dragging him off, completely ignoring the headmaster's annoyed stare and the new DADA teacher's jealous glares.

Prattling on for several minutes after they left the Grey Wizard's chambers, Harry watches his mate moving around in a different skin. Suddenly, his cousin looks around to make sure they're not being followed and drags him into an empty classroom to assuage his urges.

"Ridiculously - #kiss# - and - #kiss# – absolutely - #kiss# - adorable - #kiss#." Voldemort murmurs between each kiss on his mate's face. "You know that?" Grinning, Harry pulls him into a full-blown game of tonsil hockey.

"I didn't mean to, honestly," he gasps when they finally pull away. Voldemort kissing his way down his mate's neck, hands roaming possessively all over his body. "Do you think they'll come after us?"

"Probably not for a little while. They're most likely discussing what went wrong and how to get you with that pervert." Harry whimpers as his hands slip under his pajamas.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Harry leans his head back, offering his body up to his mate who happily takes the invitation.

"You're gorgeous and my mate, why the hell should I?" He grumbles, squeezing Harry's ass and pressing their bodies together sensuously.

"Because we have a very embarrassed audience?" Harry whimper-giggles, causing Voldemort to whip his head around to see who was playing voyeur. Draco Malfoy stands with his back to the couple, arm braced against the doorjamb and forehead resting on his arm.

"Severus finally sobers and makes me go find you two because he's so worried; Lucius is worried because Sev is worried. Granger and Weasley with all the other little Gryffindors are worried, thinking that we Slytherins did something thus unanimously decide that it's my fault and harass me. And when I finally find you, you're preparing to have kinky sex in an unused classroom with a Grey wizard after your asses and a White wizard trying to marry one of you off and kill the other." Voldemort just laughs at Draco's muffled grumbling, while Harry blushes.

"Then we'll just have to find our rooms and have kinky sex there," the Dark Lord purrs, dragging Harry off and telling Draco that they'd see Severus soon, but not before said kinky sex. Draco just groaned before making his way back down to his dad's potions lab.

_**AN:** Like, oh my gawd! I finally got a chapter up! Squeee! XP After much rewording and pondering (not to mention all the sneakiness and distractions) I have finally got this chapter finished. It's not as long, but it's still a new chapter, dammit!_

_Harry's probably going to be doing some comparing and contrasting next chapter. No one knows when that's going to be up._


End file.
